dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-1)
Attack of the Parasite Some time after Superman's first victory, Clark has continued his work on the Daily Planet. Clark also moves into a new apartment building and befriends his neighbor Lisa Lasalle. They both go to watch a movie together but Clark has to leave when he gets news about a tsunami hitting the island of Borada. Putting on his costume, Superman flies to address the emergency. Arriving at Borada, Superman uses his speed to dissipate the tsunami and save civilians. However, General Samsa, the nation's dictator, believes Superman to be a threat and orders him to leave, otherwise he will kill his own people. Horrified by Samsa's cruelty, Superman agrees to leave. As he returns to work, Clark hears on the radio that the situation on Borada is getting worse and so far, the government has refused any kind of international help. Frustrated, Clark crushes a stapler. As Clark returns home, he finds that Lisa has arranged a special dinner at her apartment. Lisa then puts on a night gown, teasing Clark about sex and making him nervous. As they share their dinner, the building loses power. Clark and Lisa then realize a few city blocks have lost power as well. Clark then leaves Lisa to investigate. Superman goes to the emergency site and discovers a large creature, a Parasite, destroying everything in sight. As the two clash, Superman begins to feel weaker and the creature gains the upper hand. Realizing the Parasite is absorbing his energy, Superman decides to retreat and goes to the Arctic, where his ship has constructed a large structure under an icepack. He asks the ship if there is a way to protect himself from his new enemy and the ship theorizes that it could build a protection warsuit for Superman but it will take time. However, the Parasite continues his attack and threatens to kill his friends on the Daily Planet. The ship advises Clark that if continues to exert himself with his powers weakened, his cells could suffer permanent damage and his powers could be gone forever. Ignoring the ship, Superman returns to Metropolis and pushes the Parasite away from his friends, taking the fight to an abandoned street. However, the Parasite absorbs Superman's energy and escapes. Weakened, Clark takes off his suit and hides it within the wall of an abandoned building and returns to Lisa's apartment, passing out from his injuries. Lisa takes care of Clark until he wakes up. Lisa is amazed that his injuries healed so quickly. Then, Clark and Lisa have an intimate moment and share a kiss, until Clark's x-ray vision is restored. Clark then retrieves his outfit and goes back to the Arctic, where the ship explains that the yellow sun has slowly begun to heal his bodies. The ship also outfits Superman with the now completed warsuit. Superman then goes to fight the Parasite, who is once again attacking Metropolis. The fight is fierce and both opponents wear each other down. The Parasite breaches the warsuit and is about to absorb Superman's powers until his sister, Theresa, arrives. Breaking away from the fight, the Parasite tries to hugs her but ends up killing her with his powers. Grief-stricken, the Parasite blames Superman for her death and continues his attack. Superman punches the Parasite down with all his strength, finally defeating him. Later, Clark talks with his mother on the phone and tells her about his experience with the Parasite and his brief power loss. He says that when he lost his powers, he felt vulnerable for the first time, but he also felt how brave people can be to live their lives. In that way, he has begun to admire humans more than ever. Suddenly, Clark hears Lisa is in danger and goes to her apartment, finding a man attacking her. Putting on his Superman outfit, he flies her attacker to Alaska and warns him not to get near her again. That night, Lisa goes to visit Clark at his apartment and confesses that she has been working as a prostitute to earn extra money and make ends meet. She did not say anything because Clark is one of the very few people who have ever been nice to her and she did not want to lose him. Clark is upset but still agrees to remain friends with her. Superman returns to Boroda and instigates a violent rebellion against General Samsa, inspiring a democratic reform. Clark then returns to his apartment and realizes that Eddie Monroe, one of his neighbors, died of a heroin overdose. At work, Clark writes an article about Eddie to raise awareness of substance abuse. Clark also receives a call from his old junior high teacher, Jo Ann Massie, who tells him that Lois Lane asked her about his backgrounds and interests. Clark then realizes that Lois wants to find out the truth about him. Coming of General Zod One week after the fight with the Parasite, Clark has a vivid dream about his parents back on Krypton. Around that time, he and Lisa had become closer and began harboring romantic feelings for one another. On the Daily Planet, Clark and Jimmy have a talk about Lois investigating Clark behind his back. Meanwhile, Lois had installed a distress signal on a rooftop to summon Superman, who answers her call. She warns him that she learned from her uncle, a United Nations delegate, that the U.N is developing fail-safes against Superman. He does not take her concerns seriously, as he does not have any quarrel with the government. Later at the Daily Planet, Clark confronts Lois about her research on him. Lois agree to drop her investigation, as she had come to trust Clark. Upon returning home, Clark attempts to have another intimate moment with Lisa until he hears an emergency and is forced to leave. The emergency in question is a collapsing bridge. When Superman intervenes, he comes across a mysterious cloaked figure, who identifies himself as Zod-El, claiming to be Superman's uncle. Although Superman is glad to find a fellow Kryptonian survivor, he has reservations about whether or not Zod can be trusted. Zod understands and leaves to explore Earth, telling Superman he will find him later. Back home, Clark recieves advise from Martha about asking his ship about Zod. Martha also advises Clark to be more open about Lisa. When Clark leaves his apartment, his landlord informs him Lisa briefly entered his apartment when Clark was out, worrying Clark. Afterwards, Superman finds Zod above Metropolis, and Zod offers to inform Superman about his family and Krypton's history. Superman accepts and both Kryptonians leave Metropolis. Zod takes Superman to his spacecraft, landed in a remote desert. When Zod opens his ship's canopy, Superman is exposed to strange green radioactive rocks that severely weaken him. In that moment, Zod brutally attacks Superman, revealing he has come to Earth to kill him. The green rocks are in fact Krypton's radioactive remains; Zod had gathered them to use them as a weapon against Superman; but they are harmless to Zod because he had his suit equipped with countermeasures. However, Superman is able to break a water duct nearby and use the water within to shortcircuit Zod's suit, rendering him vulnerable to the rocks as well. Superman barely escapes from Zod and reaches a U.S. military base. There, he asks the soldiers for help, but the commanding officer reveals Zod convinced the world governments to declare Superman an international enemy; therefore, every military and police force on Earth will not intervene in Zod's campaign. Superman flies to the Arctic, asking his ship about Zod. The ship reveals Zod incited a military coup to take over Krypton but was defeated and fled. Then, Zod travelled to planet Dheron and helped the Dheroians in their own war against Krypton, supplying them with Kryptonian technology. He gave them one condition: to exterminate every Kryptonian in sight, and if they could not do it, he would do it himself. That was the reason Tyrell invaded Earth in the first place; and now, Zod had come to finsh the job. Horrified by Zod's cruelty, Superman resolves to stop Zod, no matter the cost. The ship informs Zod is travelling to Clark's apartment building, where he keeps information about his family and friends. Superman is barely able to intercept him, and they engage in battle. Zod taunts him about killing everyone Superman, enraging him. In that moment, he sees the distress signal in the sky and flies off to meet Lois. But when he reaches the building, he does not find Lois; instead he comes across Doctors Lex and Alexandra Luthor, a duo of scientists who had developed a red sunlight weapon. The weapon's effects drain his powers and leave Superman at Zod's mercy. Superman attempts to escape while waiting for his powers to return. He asks the afraid civillians for a cellphone and one citizen complies, allowing Superman the opportunity to speak to Martha, possibly for the last time. When Zod is about to attack him again, he is then slammed by a cement truck driven by Lisa, who is left heavily injured and begs Superman to escape. Coming to the realization that Lisa knows his secret identity, Superman chooses to go down fighting. Then, Zod is hit by another red solar blast fired by Lex Luthor, who had decided to help Superman. With the odds even, Superman attacks Zod and gives Luthor enough time to shoot Zod again. But just as he is hit by the weapon's shot, Zod impales Lex with rebar, mortally wounding him. In that moment, Alexandra shoots Zod multiple times with a handgun, killing him. As Lex dies in Alexandra's arms, she blames Superman for her husband's death and shoots him; but Superman's powers fully return and the bullets have no effect on him. Superman takes Luthor's red solar weapon and flies away, apologizing to Alexandra for what happened. The next morning, Clark visits Lisa at the hospital, where they profess their love for one another and finally enter a relationship. To make sure Lisa gets the best care, Clark pays the hospital with pure diamonds. Later, Superman berates the United Nations for aligning themselves with Zod. Although he understands their distrust of him, Superman says that someone with the strength and the lack of morality to kill him might not stop with him, so perhaps it is better for the world if Superman is around. No matter what happens, Superman will never stray from his mission to protect Earth. After concluding his speech, Superman asks Lois to be his political conscience and she agrees. After Lisa checks out of the hospital, Clark finally introduces her to Martha and comforts Martha over what happened with Zod. Also, the ship had created a new protective suit for Superman, who uses it in order to extact the radioactive material in Zod's ship. But when he opens Zod's ship, Superman finds the radioactive rocks have vanished. Much later, Clark and Lisa are watching TV until he spots the distress signal and Lisa encourages him to go, accepting his double life. Motivated by Lisa's understanding, Superman flies into action. Personality Growing up as the only one of his kind and alienated by his peers, Clark was a very confused, lonely and lost person in his adolescence and young adulthood, and remained socially awkward well into maturity. Advised by his parents to seek his own happiness after his lonely childhood, Clark was initially extremely conflicted about assuming the role of Superman, considering using his powers to achieve career and financial success; Clark in fact chose prior to the Dheronian invasion not to assume the role, believing it would forbid him from living an ordinary life. Additionally, he is occasionally known to be exceedingly ruthless against enemies such as Tyrell or General Samsa, short-sided of the repercussions of his actions (which he attempted to account for by asking Lois Lane to help guide him in political areas), and headstrong when dealing with those he believes to be in the wrong, such as the government and military due to their distrust of him and willingness to sacrifice him. However, Superman does wish to use his powers for the good of humanity, acting courageously in its defense against powerful enemies and willing to admit to his mistakes when he realizes them. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Clark has the ability to recall everything he has ever read or heard with absolute precision. * : Superman possesses incredible intelligence and computational abilities. * : In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. Despite his lack of military training, Superman was able to hold his own against trained soldiers such as Tyrell and General Zod. Superman claims he became good fighting because he was bullied at school. * : Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. Over time, Superman becomes more optimistic and shows a refusal to give up, even when things look bad. * : Clark is one of the top reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. | Weaknesses = * ** ** | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, first appearing in . However, in the Earth-1 universe, his first appearance is in the first book of J. Michael Straczynski's Superman: Earth One series. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Superman: Earth One * Superman: Earth One Volume 2 * Superman: Earth One Volume 3 | Wikipedia = Superman | Links = }}